Thaan'kor
Introduction Thaan'kor (Khazard'Vaari script: ) is a Khazard'Vaar in the service of the Qh'naazi Dynasty. He is a Ma'nem'zohr (translates to Grand Warlock or Cyberlich, literally translates to great gift-wielder) and hence an extremely powerful psyker, particularly in the field of mental manipulation and illusion; he is said to have personally taught Jedidiah Rogers how to wield these same psychic powers. Thaan'kor's name translates to "mind-flayer", hence his suffix the Mindflayer. Personality Thaan'kor shares much in common with his Phaeroness – he is chillingly calm, exceedingly difficult to anger and charming, yet with an underlying madness to his methodology that makes interacting with him for great periods of time an altogether disconcerting experience. He also possesses a taste for Victorian-style fashion, one that he acquired during his various interactions with humans over the past few hundreds of years. This fashion sense puts him at distinct loggerheads with several high-ranking Qh'naazi commanders, particularly Yah'thuzol, Azantekh and Jardaax, none of whom can quite comprehend why a Khazard'Vaar could possibly even want to dress himself in alien attire. Then again, nobody seems to be quite able to discern Thaan'kor's methods – he is a being who operates in strange, inexplicable ways. Indeed, the only one who seems to know anything about his real motivations is Qh'naaz herself, an equal enigma to the Qh'naazi brass. This knowledge seems to be mutual, with Thaan'kor having a considerably better understanding of the Starkiller's own machinations than most, particularly in regards to her immense desire to capture Elena Trotskaya. Yet even Qh'naaz cannot quite decipher who or what it is Thaan'kor owes his allegiance to. Whether it is to her and her dynasty, or a hypothetical power even higher than them both, she cannot quite decide or figure out. Wherever Thaan'kor aligns himself, however, it is evident that he considers working alongside the Starkiller – or manipulating her for his own interests – to be more productive than working against her. At least, for the time being... Combat style Rather than getting into a fight himself, Thaan'kor prefers to psionically manipulate his enemies, warp and corrupt their minds beyond repair, and get them to kill each other or drive them to irreversible insanity. In this regard, he is a foe of the likes that no mortal has ever encountered before, let alone fought and defeated. This does not make him incapable of utilising more conventional forms of psionics to assault his enemies, such as energy manipulation. As a Khazard'Vaar with eons of experience in the use and weaponisation of psychic powers, he is adept at using them across all spectra. Notable appearances *Thaan'kor is a secondary antagonist in Flight of the Polunochnaya, the RP of his debut. *He is set to appear in an upcoming Tale from the Frencoverse. Notable quotes "Well now... We all decide to pay a visit to the glorious Imperium, and '''this' is our reception?"'' ~ to Cassar, moments before taking over the Miraborg. Trivia Thaan'kor is the only Khazard'Vaar known to possess an eye that is able to change colour. Indeed, he is the only Khazard'Vaar character shown to possess only one eye – everyone else has two (except for Azantekh, who has four). This, along with his idiosyncratic fashion sense, suggests an origin foreign to even the Khazard'Vaari. Category:Characters Category:Khazard'Vaari Category:Qh'naazi Dynasty